RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam
The RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam is a mobile suit in the series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Piloted by Emma Sheen, it is the combination of the FXA-05D G-Defenser and the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. Technology & Combat Characteristics To increase the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II's combat capabilities to match those of the Titans' transformable mobile suits, Anaheim Electronics developed the FXA-05D G-Defenser support fighter, which can dock and power up the Gundam Mk-II. This combined form is technically known as the 'Mk-II Defenser', but is more commonly called the Super Gundam due to its performance. The Super Gundam is only formed after the G-Defenser and Mk-II are launched. During the docking process, the entire G-Defenser first docks with the Mk-II, forming the G-Flyer mode which is a high-speed, long distance travelling form that has the same level of acceleration as a transformable mobile suit. The G-Defenser's cockpit capsule then detaches, leaving the support craft's body wrapped around the Mk-II, completing the formation of the Super Gundam. The Super Gundam improves the Mk-II's mobility by roughly 20% thanks to G-Defenser's powerful thrusters, and the G-Defenser's armament units become movable shields to protect the mobile suit. The Mk-II also gains the use of the G-Defenser's powerful long rifle and missile pods while retaining several of its own armaments. However, the Mk-II's shield must be discarded to allow space for the docking procedure. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :For close range combat, the Super Gundam uses the two beam sabers stored on the Gundam Mk-II's backpack. ;*14-tube Missile Pod :A pair of missile pods, each containing fourteen missiles, are located at the front of the G-Defenser's armament units. ;*Vulcan Gun :Four vulcan guns are mounted on the sides of the G-Defenser's missile pods. Although they can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are useful for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small attack vehicles. ;*Long Rifle :The Super Gundam's main weapon. This ranged beam weapon has a high level of destructive power and when linked to the Gundam Mk-II's power circuit via external cables, its output is on par with MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki's mega bazooka launcher. ;*Vulcan Pod :Used by the Gundam Mk-II, the vulcan pod is mounted externally on the head. The weapon has an asymmetrical design, its left side houses two 60mm vulcan guns that fire alternately, while its right side houses the counter weight and the vulcan guns' magazine loaded with caseless rounds, and both sides are linked by an ammunition belt. ;*Beam Rifle :In addition to the long rifle, the Super Gundam can also use the Gundam Mk-II's beam rifle. Power rated at 2.6 MW, the beam rifle is powered by a replaceable e-pac and stored on the side skirt armor when not in use. History In UC 0087, as the war between the Titans and the AEUG heated up, the AEUG discovered the Gundam Mk-II was being outperformed by Titans' transformable mobile suits. An attempt to solve this problem was the creation of the support fighter, the G-Defenser, which can dock with the Mk-II to form the more powerful Super Gundam. The Super Gundam was used by Emma Sheen after Kamille Bidan obtained the Zeta Gundam. The Super Gundam played a critical role in the final stages of the Gryps Conflict. However, the G-Defenser was destroyed at the end of the conflict and the Super Gundam was never seen after that. Picture Gallery RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam.jpg|Exploded View Super Gundam Illust Kunio Okawara.jpg|Illustration by Kunio Okawara Super Gundam Illust Yorihisa Uchida.jpg|Illustration by Yorihisa Uchida super gundam.jpg|Illustration by Youichi Ueda Games 122851.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game Super Gundam Titans Colors.jpg|In Titans Colors as featured in Gundam War card game Gundam Combat 28.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla Hguc-super-gundam.jpg|1/144 HGUC "FXA-05D/RX-178 Super Gundam" (2002): box art Mg-rx-178-fxa-05.jpg|1/100 MG "RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam" (1998): box art BB Senshi 227.jpg|SDBB Super Gundam (2001): box art Action Figures GFF_0019_SuperGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) "RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam / FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mk-II" figure set (2004): package front view. GFF_0019_SuperGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF "RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam / FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mk-II" figure set (2004): package back view. SUPER GUNDAM.jpeg|Gundam Fix Figuration Super Gundam: art work Notes and Trivia *Although not displayed in TV series, the G-Flyer mode is demonstrated in numerous video games, as well as in the instruction manuals for the High Grade Universal Century and Master Grade kits of the Super Gundam (misromanised in the latter case as G-Flighyer). *The stock footage used to depict the Super Gundam's formation during Zeta Gundam meant that the unit itself was never launched as a whole, but always formed following the launch of the Gundam Mk-II and the G-Defenser from the Argama. Humorously, this also meant that the Gundam Mk-II always launch with a shield only to discard it seconds later to form the Super Gundam. References 14d876886df4f3.jpg External links *RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam on MAHQ.net